Unnamed story
by Huitt1989
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing, I fill I did prety well, tell me what you think.  See authors note at the bottom.
1. Chapter 1

Story-

"Speach"

'Sign languange'

"_Summons_ _Speach"_

MY FIRST ATTEMPT

The Agent with the Gumo(Spider)mask appeared on a brach some twenty feet above the ground. He was not haveing a good day, already one of his teamates Orochi(Snake) was killed by the invaders. The invasion started only a few hours ago, the fleet in orbit fought with the will of fire, but still there were to many hostile vessels, in orbit a dozen Ningen(human) warships were reduced to there composit materials...but they fought valiantly and nearly three times there numbe were destroyed.

Gumo suddenly felt a chakra spike next to him, and instant latter anouther Anbu agent appeared, this one wearing a Krasu(Raven) mask. Each Anbu nodded to one anouther before launching forward towards the next branch with more speed than any human had a right to.

Gumo was happy, they were practicly ontop of there target now. Some twenty feet below the nearly invisibul agents a group of Bird/Reptile creatures beings marched through the wood's, displaying a level of stealth only newly graduated Genin seemed to have. The allians themselfs looked rather weird, they all stood at around six feet, with a few inches in diffreitiation, there face's for that was the only flesh that could be seen was a mix between some type of bird and lizard. They wore Ceramic body armor, equiped with a shilde that only stoped weapons that used kinetics, this was learned through earlyer ingament's from with the Samurai forces.

Glaring at the Alian patrol benath him Gumo nodded towards Krasu 'Numbers?' asked Gumo

Kraus tilted his head nearly imperceptly before replying 'Six, three in the middle, two rear guard, one scout possibly leader'

'To many, I will usea a Mid level summon Onigumo(deamon Spider)'Gumo replied to a nod. Drawing a Kuni (Tri-edge throwing dagger, can be used as a hand weapon) drawing a small amount of blood from his thumb.

Going through a few hand seals, a sudden puff of smoke appeared next to Gumo, once the cloud of smoke disperesed there sat a eight legged spider the size of a large dog.

"_You summoned"_ it's voice was bearly above a whisper knowing the two Shinobie would hear it as if it were a thunder clap.

'OniGumo-San( Spider) take the lead one, Krause take the rear, i have middle, we attack on three'

'Ichi'

'Nii'

'San'

The Anbu agents dreaw there weapons, for Krasu it was two electrified Tanto(Stabbing blade), Gumo the man drew a Nijtao(Short Katana) that was coved in Chakra, Gumo the spider did not draw a weapon, for it's whole body was a killing machine,manufactured not by tecnology but by evolution.

Gumo the man made the first kill plasma like Chakra riped through the kinetic barrier' of the first alian cutting it nearly in two.

Krause clamied the second kill his first Tanto was blocked by the kinetic barrier but the second penetrated the alian's body, flooding it with deadly electricty. Finaly Gumo the spider claimed it's kill, unlike the two Shinobe it stayed in the tree, it used imposibly storng, nearly invisibul silk nuse to choked the enemy to death. It's job done it unsomend it's self disippering into a cloud of chakra smoke.

Krause dodged a hail of pellet sized bullets, in a fast motion he went through a group of hand seals before calling out "Earth Style:Head Hunter Tecnique" with that said he disapeared below the ground as if it was water, suprising the alian for a split second before it was pulled beneath the ground, then decapitated with it's head glaring out from it's new tomb.

With drawing his sword from a new corpse, Gumo launched himself like a bat out of hell and decapitated anouther lizard bird alian. Grunting in pain as a sand size round impacted against his Anbu shoulder guard, it tore through the metal and ceramics into fragile flesh, Gumo was in the heavy ANBU gear he doubted that the round would have caused serious damaged, Pushing through the pain he juped up into the air, far higher than eny mear human should be capabul of and ran through a few hanseals before calling out "Onipu:Onigakura no jutsu"(Deamon arts Hidden Deamon tecnique) The powerful Genjutsu ripped apart the alian's mind as Illusianary monsters tore him to peices, it's mind litterly exploded in simpathic pain.

AN-THIS IS HOW FAR I GOT WITH MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITEING A STORY I HOPED YOU ENJOY IT. IT WAS A NARUTO/MASS EFFECT CROSSOVER SET SOME THREE HUNDREAD YEARS AFTER THE NARUTO STORY. IF ENY ONE WANTS TO CONTINUE WITH WHERE I LEFT OFF THEN PLEAZY GO AHEAD.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two-Shinji &Gojiro Motu

Shinji was dieing...he has been for over the pass hour or so. The forward section of the bridge was completely opened to the void that is space. With only the ever present company of escaping air from his cracked helmet, he contemplated his last day of life.

It had started off bad, news of the third research task force's destruction at the artifact had sent shock-waves throughout the navy. The entirety of the sector fleet was called up, this was to be poor Shinji's undoing as a reserve naval officer assigned to the Tsunami class destroyer station at the colony named Oni-kai (Daemon world).

When the massive Alien horde had appeared upon the ship's Seal-Sensor, every one from the simplest navel rateing to the fleet admiral, new their future...and they accepted it willingly. Oni-Kai's defence fleet consisted of six Tsunami destroyers two Katana cruisers and a single Shogun battleship, The enemy numbers out numbered them three to one.

Every member of the crew new there oath, death before dishonor, they would all die but by the Kami's (spirit's) they would make the enemy pay dearly for space superiority. if anything he had one regret, he would never see his brother putting on his hita'ate(sp?) for the first time. He was do to graduate today actually, with a tired smile he drifted into the sleep of ages.

minutes later the vessels reactor's suffered a critical system's failure and detonated.

-Pov Change Gojiro Moto

Gojiro was very afraid, and hour ago the warning klaxon's sounded through out the country side. Shortly there after the great seal barrier went up around the village of Onigakura-no-sato (Village hidden in the daemons).

He swallowed his fear big brother Shinji was up there some where fighting...Nothing could get passed big brother Shinji he was just that awesome! He would be brave and protect his village that was his nindo(Ninja Oath).

Takashi sensei was herding the academy students, how weird to classify him self as something other than a student, to a tunntle that lead's to the cities subterranean bunker network.

Tohksa sensei was gathering the newly minted genin to enter anouther tunnel. Gojiro museing to himself vacently looked heavn word, through the black filde of the Seal shilde, he faintly noticed a dim light breafly apearing in the sky...'How weird' though Gojiro. He was engulfed in shadow's as he entered the tunnel

AN-WELL CHAPTER TWO IS OUT...I NEED A TITLE FOR THIS STORY ENY ONE THAT HAS AND IDEA MESSAGE ME WITH IT AND I MIGHT USE IT.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter Three- Sedonis-Seto  
>Sedoins hated this planet, he hated the creatures that inhabited it, but most of all he hated the giant trees. The root's of said trees were almost as big as a land cruiser. The Trunks seemed to touch the heavens there canopy's suspended some four stories in the air.<br>From his position on the forest floor, it seemed as if the trees were closing in on him. He could barely seem a few feet in-front of him do to the unnatural shade of the trees.  
>Big Sargent Marrus at the fore front of the movement arrow, held up his hand to signal the squad to stop.<br>Dutifully crouching down on one tri-pronged leg Sedonis crouched.  
>Marrus moved a patch of giant grass out of his way to peer through.<br>"We got our self's a settlement up ahead" Sargent Marrus chirped.  
>"Sedonis Kirris scout ahead, we will cover you."Marrus ordered with a near silent chirp. His Nobel yellow-gold eyes in a narrowed glare at the settlement.<p>

The first thing that Sedoins noticed about the settlement was how primitive it looked. The buildings looked like something you would see on and Asari history holo. All the buildings seemed to be made up of strange wood, hopefully native to the planet...those accused trees. The Buildings size ranged from one story to eight but no more than that.  
>'Who ever lived here sure got out fast' though Sedonis.<br>"What's that say?" Kirris asked pointing at a Sign-post that for some reason was built in the middle of the road, which would surly impede traffic.  
>"How am I supposed to know the symbols are all a bunch of squiggly lines!" Exasperated Sidonis replied. Little did they know but the sign read this. 'Now entering Training ground thirty six-Urban warfare'<br>In the next instant of walking Kirris simply disappeared. Alarmed Sedonis radioed Marrus "Need back up Kirris Disappeared!" Alarmed Sedonis raised his rifle up seeking for a target.

Their was no reply.  
>-Seto<br>Young chunin (middle ninja) Seto was happy, the enemy while at first was terrifying, turned out to be as incompetent in the way's of war, 'heck even a civilian was better at this then they are' Thought Seto arrogantly.  
>The first two Alain's that entered filed thirty six was covered in a low ranking genjutsu (Illusion) that would render it invisible to it's comrades. This was to test the enemy's ability to see through genjutsu. After the genjustu grabbed the strange creature he slit it's throat with a kunai, blue blood gushed out from the mortal wound like a broken water pipe creating a ocean on the road.<br>He could hear his teamates end the rest of the hostile squad. Seto activated his head set to contact the Jonin (High ninja) in command of the cell, "Tatsuki-sempai(suffix used when some one is in a position in your work that has been their longer than you your self has, used respectfully) there is one left should I eliminate it?" He asked his sempai.  
>"No incapacite it command wants to study the creature." Whispered the experiance Jonin over the comm-link.<br>"Understood"  
>-Sedonis<br>Poor Sedonis never stood a chance, he barely caught sight of the senbon(Throwing needle think of acupuncture needle's) as it puncured his neack guard, the powerful genjutsu around said needle instantly put the poor lizard-bird man-thing into a coma like sleep.

That zone of conflict between Humanity and the Turian's will see the total destruction of over a brigade of Turian soldiers and the death's of four ninja. 

AN-CHAPTER THREE WAS FUN TO WRITE I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING BOTH SPECIES PERSPECTIVES. NEXT CHAPTER WE SHOULD BE BACK TO GUMO AND KRAUSE. IT FILLS ME WITH JOY WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW THIS, SO CRITQUE AWAY. THEIR WILL BE SOME SPELLING AND GRAMER ERROR'S SO BEAR WITH IT.

AND IF YOU ARE WONDERING I AM NOT OVER POWERING THE NINJA I AM TRYING TO REMAIN CLOSE TO CANNON. HOW CAN SOLDIERS WITH GUN'S STAND UP TO PEOPLE WHO WERE RAISED TO KILL AND HAS THE POWERE OF THE VERY ELEMENT'S AT THEIR COMMAND, YAY I THOUGHT SO.


End file.
